I'm Waking Up
by Niki Tittle
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Mamoru proposes to Usagi, which causes a visit from Queen Serenity. The visit shows what it to come and now the girls are faced with having to return home, but not to their houses, but to their planets. With this they also have to factor in that they do not have their full memories yet. How will the handle the truth and rebuilding their planets?
1. The Time Has Come

**I'm Waking Up**

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccc **

**Author's Note**: I am a bit addicted to Imagine Dragon's Radioactive and listening to this song gave me the greatest idea in a fanfiction to tell. While I do not own Sailor Moon, nor the original story line this story goes into my own mind about what I would like to see happen after the last episode of Sailor Moon and I pick right up from where Mamoru and Usagi share a kiss under the moon. Please share all thoughts and criticism that you have to offer, though don't flame me too bad. It's been forever since I wrote a fanfiction and I am excited about writing a new one up.

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccc**

**Chapter 1**

**The Time Has Come**

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccc**

After our lips parted, I looked up into Mamoru's dark eyes, a smile gracing my now swollen pink lips. He smiles back at me, one of his hands leaving my small waist to run along the side of my face, pushing back stray golden hairs. His thumb rubs across my forehead softly as he leans down and places the sweetest kiss where his thumb was and I couldn't help the pink tint that graced my cheeks. _How did I ever get so lucky to have him in my life, not just once, but twice? _I think to myself, as I ended up squeezing his waist a bit tighter, bringing my head in to rest against his chest, sighing contently.

"We're free…" I whispered against the softness of the green blazer Mamoru always wore, breathing in the scent that was of the earth and roses. A scent that I will always know was his.

A small, deep chuckle came from Mamoru, his hands moving to my shoulders to pull me back away from him a few inches. Looking into my eyes, he smiled and nodded his head before he spoke. "Yes, Usako… We are finally free to live our lives." His hands dropped from my shoulders, taking a step backwards, away from me. I looked up at him, confusion written clearly across my face at the sudden departure from our closeness. My eyes watched his hands like a hawk as they moved to his blazer, pulling the left side out while his other hand reached into the hidden pocket. My hands went to my hair on impulse, tangling my fingers into the long strands as I continued to watch him. He looked at me, smiling as his hand was clasped around something and he dropped down to one knee and opened his hand to reveal a gorgeous gold antique style engagement ring. My mouth opened and closed a few times, knowing that I must have looked like a fish, my hands left my hair and moved to cover my mouth, but my wide eyes did not hide my surprise. Of course I had always known that one day we would get married, but I had never thought about the proposal.

Mamoru smiled brightly at me as he saw my surprise written all over my face and he chuckled, shaking his head and reached out to grab my left hand. Bringing my hand down to his level, he slid the gold ring upon my finger, the diamonds reflecting against the round moonstone that was placed in the middle of the diamond clusters. While my gaze was stuck upon the ring that found a home upon my finger, Mamoru began to speak.

"Usagi… You've had my heart the moment your beautiful blue eyes landed upon me when we first met on the moon, and you reawakened it when we met again. Even after everything that tried to keep us apart, my soul yearned for your touch, to see your smile, to protect you from everything that I could, even venturing out of my dreams to save you, to love you. I know that we've been through so much, that we have seen so much, even parts of our future and Chibi Usa… But none of that has put a damper on how I feel for you... how much I love you… Usagi, will you do me the honor and become my wife?"

My eyes started to water while he spoke, remembering everything that had happened between us, Tuxedo Kamen, the Moonlight Knight, Prince Endymion, to even meeting his future self, King Endymion. My lips started to spread into a smile as I swear my heart beat pulsed in time with the silver crystal. Taking my hand from Mamoru's grasp both moved to his face, softly cupping his cheeks as I moved to squat down to his level and press my forehead against his and breathed the answer against his lips. "Yes…"

A bright light from my silver crystal broke out of my brooch right as I kissed Mamoru after I gave him my answer. The light encased us both and I could not see anything, not even my own hands as I raised them up to my face to cover my eyes from the light. In my head, I heard a voice that I would never forget, even if you've only met a handful of times in this life. Queen Serenity. Mother.

"_My daughter… although I want to wish you a happy engagement, the time has come." _ Images flashed before my eyes, deep in space, just outside of the galaxy a comet was traveling fast. A tail of ice behind it, the comet busted into the Milky Way Galaxy and was slowly making its way towards its destination. Earth. "_The time of ice will soon be upon you, my daughter; the time of Neo-Queen Serenity is almost here. You must return to the Moon and restore our Kingdom as it will be a symbol of everlasting peace to everyone, and the other princesses. Your friends need to also prepare Serenity, the new peace will expand through the other planets and galaxies, allow the girls to return home to restore their planets to their former glory. But, do not fret my daughter; you will all once again be joined together…"_

As the voice of my first life's mother disappeared, the blinding light of the silver crystal died down into nothing. I looked around; noticing that I was floating back down to the ground and as I landed, I heard Mamoru behind me, say my name. Twirling around, I saw Prince Endymion in place of Mamoru, which caught my breath. "Endymion…?" He smiled, nodding his head to me, his hand out stretched towards me, urging me to look upon myself. Following his gesture, I looked down upon myself and noticed that no longer did I have on my school uniform, but the dress of Princess Serenity. As I reached down to touch my dress a strand of pearls moved down my wrist and I smiled brightly. Looking back up at Endymion, my smile still gracing my lips. "The time has come." I said to him softly as he nodded his head once again, agreeing with me.

With a flash of light, we were back in our civilian clothing and right after my communicator went off. With a couple beeps, I reached for my wrist and flipped open the lid of what looked like a wrist watch, showing a tiny screen in the lid as my friends all looked at me. I knew that they were concerned, they all can feel when the silver crystal becomes alive and that was why they were contacting me. I smiled at them, my free hand moving behind my head to scratch as a sheepish smile became plastered across my face. "Now guys, before you say anything, no, I am alright. It was actually Queen Serenity." I told them, watching as seven surprised faces and two cats tried to squeeze into the screen. Raising my hand up to stop the on sought of questions, I simply told them that I would meet them at Hino Shrine within the hour and explain to them what had happened. With all in agreement, I closed the lid to my communicator and looked at Mamoru who came to stand at my side while I was talking to the girls. With a sweet smile from him, he held his hand out for me to take and while I slipped my hand into his, we walked across the bridge and through the park to where Mamoru parked his car.

"The girls are going to want to know more than Queen Serenity had told you, you know that, right Usako?" He said as we slipped into the seats of the car, shutting the doors. I nodded my head and sighed, how was I going to know what to say, _"Um hey guys! So mom wants us all go to back to our own planets and bring them back to life and I have no idea how to do that."_ Shaking my head slightly to myself, I reached over to the radio and turned the knob, the volume rising slightly as music started playing from the local radio station that Mamoru listened to all the time. Within twenty minutes, we had pulled up to the stairway to the Hino Shrine and Mamoru placed the gear into park, shutting the car off. Placing a hand upon my thigh, he gave it a squeeze and then a light pat. "Let's go." He said, removing his hand from my thigh and opening the door, sliding out. I followed suit and made my way with him up the stairs to the shrine. When we reached the top, everyone minus Setsuna was there waiting for us; _of course she already knows what is going to happen. _

As we all gathered together inside the shrine, I repeated what had happened out on the bridge to everyone. After getting many congratulations and ring showing after I told about the proposal, I then continued onto the silver crystal encasing us, changing us into our former selves and what Queen Serenity had said. Once I was finished, everyone was quiet for a few moments before Mina broke the silence. "Well how are we supposed to bring our planets back to life by ourselves?" Mina said, placing her head into her hands and leaning on the table that everyone was sitting around. I shrugged my shoulders; it was a mystery to me as well. While we all sat in silence, trying to think of what seemed impossible, it came to me. I jumped up out of my seat and almost scared the life out of Ami who was sitting next to me. I gave her an apologetic smile and then looked at Luna and Artemis.

"Luna, Artemis, can't you look up on your computer database to see if there is a way? I mean, you've gotten so much information for other things, even on finding us." Usagi said, placing my hands on my hips. The girls around me agreed, Haruka slammed her first down on the table, causing Michiru to place her hand on Haruka's thigh to calm her down. "While all this is good, I mean we get to finally go home and all… but we don't even remember our lives from back then, only what happened to the moon." Haruka said in anger, why weren't they allowed to remember their past lives fully? What was in the way that didn't want them to know?

Luna, after listening to the girls continue to discuss what to do and agree with Haruka; turned to Artemis and sighed, they all had so much work to do and it was true, not even Luna knew what fully happened in their past lives. It was something Luna would look into for sure.

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c**

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter! I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it also. So what do you think could be keeping the girls and the cats full memories from returning? Ideas, ideas! : ]**

**R&R please!**

**Also, if anyone would love to be my beta reader, please let me know!**

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cc**


	2. Comet in the News

**I'm Waking Up**

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for the reviews! Just so you all know, I will be using some Greek Mythology in this chapter such as certain Gods and Goddesses. It's common information, but for anyone who does not know this is the relation that our planets have to the Greek Mythology. Hope you enjoy!

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Chapter 2**

**Comet in the News**

**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

It had been days since everyone had gathered together at the Hino Shrine for the news about going back to their home planets. The weather was perfect; the girls were all out enjoying the weather and living like normal a teenager which was what they had always wanted, or at least tried to live one. Who was going to say that they couldn't now that there was no enemy, no danger, no brainwashing, or anything going on? Luna sighed as she took a break to rub at her garnet colored eyes with her two front paws. She had been at it for days on this computer and still could not find anything that they needed to know about the girls restoring their planets or how to regain all those lost memories. Maybe they were just that, lost. She only had limited access to the Moon's files and Earth's database, since half of the Earth's database was taken over by the government who accidently stumbled upon it; how do you think they were able to create such weapons of mass destruction; and the other half was so encoded that it wouldn't let anyone in.

As Luna removed her paws from her eyes, she placed them back on the keyboard, typing away. As she stared at the screen, Artemis walked up behind her, his tail twitching slightly. His white fur made him look like he was glowing in the light from the computer, which caused him to smirk as an idea popped into this head. Taking a few steps forward, he was now directly behind Luna's chair. His smile becoming wider for a minute, he let his pointy teeth show and jumped up silently onto the chair behind her. Tapping Luna on the back and hissing at her loudly to startle her. When Luna turned around to find the source of the tapping, she hissed back in return along with a surprised meow, almost jumping to the ceiling, but instead she hung onto the hanging light fixture. Artemis couldn't help himself as Luna's reaction caused him to laugh loudly as he fell onto his back and held his stomach.

"Haha! Haha, Luna!" Artemis managed to gasp out.

Luna threw him a heated look before huffing and jumping down from the light fixture and returning back around to the computer. She wouldn't admit he scared her, she knew that her reaction was enough to tease her for days on end now. With a sigh, Luna looked back at Artemis and shook her head as he was still rolling around laughing. Turning back to the computer, Luna sighed again and started typing on the keyboard, muttering how stupid Artemis was and how payback would be too sweet.

When Artemis looked up, he noticed that Luna wasn't paying any attention to him and his laughing died down. Clearing his throat and turning around and standing up, he made his way to sit down next to Luna. "Aw come now, Luna… You've been at this for days; I only meant to bring some life back into you." He said in a soft tone as his head tilted to the side and tried to rub against Luna to comfort her; his ears lying flat against his head.

Luna eyed him for a moment, before stopping her paws above the keyboard and dropping them down to her sides to rest against the seat of the chair. She sighed and nuzzled Artemis back against the side of his head. "I know Artemis, but we must find out what Queen Serenity meant about the girls going back to their planets and how to reawaken these long lost memories." She said in a tired voice and it was then that Artemis noticed how tired Luna looked.

"You haven't been sleeping!" He pointed out, seeing small bags under her eyes. "Luna, you cannot do this to yourself. Go on, go home to Usagi and I will take over. Go get some sleep." He told her softly, giving a small purr at the end as he rubbed his nose against hers.

Luna nodded, she knew she needed the rest and Artemis was just the right cat to make her get it. With a yawn escaping her mouth, she pushed herself up and stretched her hind legs out, which caused her to yawn once more. "Okay, okay, I will go get some sleep. Be sure to contact me if you find anything useful, Artemis." She told him, jumping down from the chair and walking out of the room.

Artemis shook his head slightly and moved his paws up in front of him, cracking his tiny knuckles. "Well, come on paws, let's find the answers." He said to himself as he began to type on and keyboard. Flashing of text, pictures and folders came and went across the screen and a frown set in on his face. It was going to be a long night.

**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccc**

Morning had come and the sunlight found the young face of Ami to shine upon. With a groan, Ami had rolled over in her bed, pulling her white linen pillow over the side of her head to block out the sunlight. Sure, Ami might have been the smart one, the one to always be on time and early for everything, but that didn't mean she had to like waking up. After a couple of seconds had passed, a long sigh was heard from under the pillow before it was moved away and Ami's face emerged from under it. Lying on her back, she laid there looking up at her ceiling, blinking her eyes a few times to get them adjusted to being awake now. Once her eyes were clear, she tossed back the light blue and white ruffled comforter and slid out of bed. Turning back to the bed, Ami would begin the daily routine of making her bed to look perfect as usual.

"Ami….! I'm leaving for work now; I left some breakfast on the table for you!" came the voice of Saeko Mizuno, as she stood by the staircase to call up to her daughter. Seako was Ami's mother and she still worked at Juuban Second General Hospital as a doctor. Though being a doctor, Seako was always on call and hardly ever at home; she would still cook something up for her daughter to eat throughout the day while she was gone. Grabbing her briefcase and coat, she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Smiling sadly to herself, Ami couldn't imagine leaving her mother behind. True, when Ami had reached high school she saw her mother less and less, but she was the only parent Ami had ever known, unlike Usagi, Ami and the rest of the girls had no memory of the parents that brought them into the world of their home planets, though it never stopped Ami from looking at mythology to see who the supposed rules of each planet was. She had found out a long time ago back when she became a scout who they were because she was curious.

Terra, who was Queen of Earth; Hermes, who was King of Mercury; Aphrodite, who was Queen of Venus; Ares, who was King of Mars; Zeus, who was King of Jupiter; Cronus, who was King of Saturn; Quranos, who was King of Uranus; Poseidon, who was King of Neptune; Hades, who was King of Pluto and Selene, who was Queen of the Moon.

Shaking her head slightly, Ami would move away from her bed and walk to the closet to pick out the clothes she would ware today. She had wondered if the girls knew about the rulers of the planets, if they had read any mythology at all. She figured they wouldn't, those girls didn't do any extra reading unless it was comics. But she found it interesting that Makoto and Hotaru were related in their past life. Pulling out a navy blue strapless sun dress and a short sleeved white knitted jacket, Ami moved over to the vanity that was in her room and set the clothing down as she began to get dressed for the day.

Once dressed and her hair pinned up, Ami grabbed her white sandals and her purse and headed down the stairs.. Setting her shoes on the last step of the stairs along with her purse, she headed into the kitchen to see what her mother had left for her to eat. Sitting on the counter was a plate that had tamagoyaki and grated daikon radish on it. She smiled, her mother always knew what she liked. Grabbing a fork and the plate, Ami moved into the living room and turned the television on to watch the news as she sat at the kitchen table to eat.

"Good morning Juuban district! Wakinco, Kenchi here, for your morning news. Last night Tokyo astronomers had reported a sighting of a comet that is inside our solar system, though it is not sure yet when the comet will be coming past the Earth yet. It's exciting news to the astronomy field though since the next comet wasn't supposed to be for another 76 years! That's exciting news! Also, for a little bit of education this morning, did you know that comets are composed of rock, dust, ice water, and frozen gases such as carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, methane, and ammonia? Well because a comet has its own gravity, they come in a varity of irregular shapes and recent observations have revealed dry dusty or rocky surfaces of a comet suggests that ice is hidden beneath the crust! Amazing isn't it? Now in local news…." Ami had stopped listening after that. The astronomers had found the comet, right as Ami started to think about what this could mean, her communicator went off. With a jump out of her thoughts, she reached for the wrist watch type communicator on her wrist and flipped open the lid to show the beaming face of Usagi and Ami couldn't help but to smile back at the girl who was her very first friend.

"HI AMI-CHAN!" Usagi said excitedly, waving at her.

"Good morning, Usa-Chan."

"Do you have any plans for today?" Usagi asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

Shaking her head in response, Ami reached for the remote and turned the television off and looked back at Usagi. "No, I was just going to go to the library and look up some things." When Ami had finished, Usagi made a face that looked like she just smelled spoiled milk, which made Ami giggle a bit. "Why, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just wondering if you wanted to hang out today, maybe go to Crown or something?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes turning into big puppy-dog eyes and her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

Ami smiled, nodding her head. "Sure, Usa-Chan I'd love to." After she had said that, all she could see was Usagi's bedroom spinning around and a wailing Usagi screaming in happiness. _So innocent…_ Ami thought to herself, she wondered how Usagi would manage being alone on the moon for an unknown period of time. Would her innocence wither away without anyone there to talk to her? Would she go mad? Would all of them go mad for that matter?

"-So, I'll meet you there?" came Usagi's voice, bringing Ami out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say, Usa-Chan?"

"I said, I'll meet you at the bus stop on Kemmichi?" Kemmichi was a street that was halfway between her and Usagi's house that they usually met at when they went to hang out with each other.

Ami had nodded her head. "Sure, Usa-Chan, I'll meet you at Kemmichi in 30 minutes." With a nod of Usagi's head, along with a peace sign and a wink, the communicators screen with black.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

When Ami had reached the bus stop on Kemmichi, she sat down on the bench that was provided on the sidewalk to wait on Usagi who was never on time for anything. She wondered about helping Usagi with her tardiness, it wasn't wise for a Queen to be late when it came to meetings, social gatherings, and so on. As Ami had sat and zoned out as her eyes stared out at the passing traffic, she never noticed when Usagi sat down next to her until a hand started waving back and forth in her face.

Blinking a few times and blushing, Ami turned towards Usagi. "Sorry Usa-Chan."

Usagi smiled, shrugging her shoulders since it didn't bother her. "It's alright, Ami-Chan! It happens to me all the time!" She said, giggling afterwards and causing Ami to smile and giggle a bit along with her.

"So, are where are we off to first?" Ami asked, pushing the strap of her purse up on her shoulder and standing up, Usagi following suit.

Bringing her pink painted fingernails to her lips, she would tap a few times before jumping up slightly. "Oh! There's a new Sailor V game out at the Crown, we could head there first!" Usagi said excitedly.

Ami shook her head, she should have known. "Alright, let's go!" She said, causing Usagi to grab her arm and practically run down the street in the direction of Crown Parlor and Arcade.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!**

**Next Chapter: Happy Birthday Usagi!**

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**


End file.
